Fourth of July
by Lori2279
Summary: From our Circle's End universe.


A reviewer commented that it seemed like we had gone back in time with Father's Day. We didn't. We chose to have Regina be alone that day because someone who killed their father is bound to have issues with a holiday that celebrates fathers.

-d-d-d-

Emma hummed along with the song on the radio as she made macaroni salad for their July 4th dinner cruise aboard the Jolly Roger later that evening.

"Knock, knock," Mary Margaret poked her head into the kitchen having barged her way into her daughter's home without an actual knock at the front door.

"Hi," Emma smiled at her mother. "Is Dad with you?"

"No, he's making sure the walkie talkies work for later on tonight."

"What exactly are they going to use the walkie talkies for?" Emma frowned in confusion as she slid the salad into the fridge to keep cool until it was time to leave for their cruise.

"He's got Doc acting as a go between in case anything happens tonight."

"What's gonna happen tonight?" Emma asked as she rubbed her belly, "There's two months until this blast off."

"Not with you," Mary Margaret laughed. "It's a holiday where a lot of beer is consumed. Fights could happen, and all the lawmen will be on board the same ship."

"So this is more of a law enforcement issue," Emma realized, "That makes sense. I feel a little guilty that Dad and Robin are technically on duty tonight. Killian has been pressing harder to get me to start my maternity leave now that Robin is up to speed."

"They understand about tonight, and they'll understand even more when you decide it's time to start your leave," Mary Margaret peeked under the foil of a plate on the counter. "What kind of cookies are these?"

"Blueberry," Emma said. "Killian likes them."

"Sounds festive," Mary Margaret replied, "So where are my grandchildren? It's so quiet. I expected it to be bursting at the seams with excitement."

"In their rooms," Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-oh," Mary Margaret replied, "What did they do?"

"They would not stop bickering all morning," Emma responded as she pinched at the bridge of her nose, "I couldn't take it anymore."

"And Killian?"

"Making sure the Jolly is voyage ready," Emma nodded. "I told you Regina and Robin are coming, right?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret replied, "Celebrating a holiday with Regina isn't exactly my idea of a good time, but I know for Henry's sake she's trying."

"And you like Robin," Emma reminded her.

"I do like Robin," Mary Margaret agreed, "His boy is such a sweetheart, and so smart. He's nearly caught up to the other children already. These few extra summer lessons will put him on an equal playing field when school starts in the fall."

"I'm glad," Emma nodded. "He's a good kid. He and Austin are nearly inseparable. In fact, Roland's staying over tonight. I don't think Brookie likes him all that much."

"I think it's more that Roland likes Brookie a bit too much," Mary Margaret snickered, "That little boy has quite the crush on her."

"Don't tell Killian that," Emma shook her head in amusement.

"Oh, I won't," Mary Margaret replied.

"Wanna feel your grandson?"

"Is he moving?" Mary Margaret stepped towards her daughter and put her hand on her stomach.

"All over," Emma shook her head. "He is very active."

"Takes after his mother," Mary Margaret replied, "I swear you were doing somersaults in my stomach."

"Were you scared?" Emma asked.

"Of what?"

"I was your first child. You lost Grandmother so young and grew up without much of a role model for motherhood. Were you scared of being a mom?"

"I suppose I was a little nervous," Mary Margaret confessed, "But my thoughts were more on Regina and her revenge plot."

"Right," Emma nodded. "Have you and Dad thought about adding to the family tree?"

"It's been mentioned a bit," Mary Margaret replied, "I think Charming really wants another one, but I'm a bit nervous about it."

"He probably wants a boy. He loves his grandsons, but a son would really thrill him."

"I think if we do try for another child we'll go for another daughter," Mary Margaret smiled, "Poor Brookie is horribly outnumbered, and it's only getting worse in a few months."

"Oh she loves being the princess," Emma waved a dismissive hand.

"This much is true," Mary Margaret laughed, "She loves to prance around our cottage in my tiara any chance she gets."

"So the new house is working out for you guys?"

"Oh yes," Mary Margaret nodded, "It's nice having the extra room to roam especially with the new puppy."

"Tell me about it," Emma looked around them, "Though it is a little weird to have to go searching for the kids when dinner's ready."

"It's a wonderful problem to have," Mary Margaret stated.

"Hi, Grammy!" Brooklyn pranced down the stairs and tossed her arms around her grandmother's waist.

"Brooklyn, did I say you could come down?" Emma fixed her daughter with a look.

"I heard Grammy," Brooklyn responded, as if her grandmother's presence in the home magically cancelled out any punishment.

"It is a holiday," Mary Margaret reminded Emma.

"Don't start," Emma shook her head.

"Are you excited for the fireworks tonight?" Mary Margaret asked her granddaughter.

"Too loud," Brooklyn shook her head, her pigtails nearly whipping her in the face with her quick motions.

"The noise is hard on her ears," Emma tugged at one of the pigtails.

"We'll cover your ears, and you can just watch all the pretty colors light up the sky," Mary Margaret told her granddaughter.

"Okay," Brooklyn bobbed her head, "Mama, I'm hungry."

"You want to try the macaroni salad?"

"Yes," she climbed up in one of the chairs on the other side of the counter.

"Okay," Emma grabbed a bowl and scooped some out. "Mom, what about you?"

"A snack wouldn't hurt," Mary Margaret replied, "Besides we can't have our little princess eating by herself."

Emma served them their snack and then called out, "Henry? Austin? You two hungry?"

The thundering of feet coming down the stairs was instantly heard.

"Guess that's a yes," Mary Margaret snickered.

"Sit down. You can join your grandma and sister in trying the macaroni salad."

"Hi, Grammy," they both spoke in unison as they took turns hugging her.

"Hello, boys," Mary Margaret smiled, "Eat up. It's very good."

"Thank you," Emma smiled. She looked up when she heard the front door open. "Kitchen!"

"Thank you, Love," Killian smiled as he entered.

"Hi, Daddy," Brooklyn hopped off her chair to greet her father with a hug around his waist.

"Hello, Princess," he hugged her.

"Is the ship ready for this evening's cruise?" Emma inquired as he stepped in to greet her with a kiss.

"No," Killian frowned, "I'm afraid we're going to have to sink the Jolly."

"What!" Emma gasped.

Killian instantly broke out in a hearty laugh.

"You are horrible Killian Jones," Emma gave his shoulder a smack. "It is very mean to tease a pregnant woman."

"Daddy's not mean, Mommy," Brooklyn frowned.

"He is when he says silly things like that," Emma informed her daughter.

"It really wasn't nice," Mary Margaret shook her head.

"My sincerest apologies your highnesses," Killian gave them an exaggerated bow.

"Well a simple apology might work on my mother but as for me, you're going to have to do a little extra work tonight," Emma smiled.

"Is that so?" a curiously glint lit his eyes.

"We'll talk terms later," Emma winked.

"As you wish, Love," he replied.

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked, "We're having a quick taste test of the salad I made for tonight."

"I would love some," Killian nodded.

"I hope you made enough for tonight," Mary Margaret looked around the room to see everyone wolfing down their snacks.

"So do I," Emma frowned. "Henry, did you tell your mom what time tonight?"

"Yeah," Henry responded in between bites.

"I'd better get back to the cottage," Mary Margaret stated, "I need to get the cooler packed. We'll be back in a bit."

Everyone waved a goodbye as Mary Margaret left.

"Have the three of you calmed down?"

"Calmed down?" Killian looked to his wife in confusion.

"They've been going at it since you left for the docks," Emma explained, "I sent them to their rooms to improve their behavior."

"I see," Killian eyed each of them. "So? Have you calmed down?"

"Yes," they responded in unison.

"One more outburst from any of you and tonight's cruise will be cancelled," Killian added.

"Yes, Dad," they all said.

"Go get ready," Emma instructed them, "As soon as Grammy and Grandpy get here, we're leaving."

All three of them beat a hasty retreat upstairs as Emma cleared the counter.

"How are you doing today, Love?"

"Three children at each other's throat, an absent husband, and a child beating at my bladder like a bongo drum," Emma groaned, "I think it's safe to say I've had better days."

"I'm sorry, Love. I'm here, and I will take care of any squabbles from the children for the rest of the day. Unfortunately I can't do anything about the child you're housing."

"I know," she sighed, "And mostly I'm just venting."

"Vent away, Darling," he smiled at her.

"I love you for letting me vent away my frustrations," she sighed and brought his arms around her waist so his hook and hand were resting on his belly.

"That's what men do for the women who carry their children," Killian smiled. "At least according to the books Belle had me read."

"Belle is a smart woman for pointing you in the direction of those books," Emma chuckled softly.

"Those books also tell me foot rubs are a good way for a man to express his gratitude towards their wife."

"There are better ways to express gratitude, but right now, a foot rub sounds wonderful," she smiled as he guided her to a chair at the kitchen table and removed her flip-flops to begin his rubdown.

"Oh god," Emma slumped against the chair.

"Like that?" he smiled.

"Don't stop."

"Those noises you're making sound familiar," he chuckled, "Isn't that how you got in that condition in the first place?"

"Keep going, please," she moaned.

"I think we should take this to our bedroom," he smirked, "Our children might get the wrong idea."

"I really don't care right now," Emma giggled, "God, I love you."

"I love you more," he chuckled as he began his massage on the other foot, to which Emma responded with the same moans from before.

"You two are aware I can hear you upstairs, right?" Henry came in.

"Your mum is enjoying her foot rub," Killian explained.

"Yeah, right," Henry rolled his eyes, "That's not what it sounded like upstairs."

"Henry, we're fully clothed in the middle of the kitchen with three children upstairs. It's just a foot rub."

"Sure it is," Henry responded.

"Go make sure Brooklyn's not packing all her dolls."

"Okay," Henry stormed up the stairs again as Killian and Emma burst out into a fit of giggles.

"He's getting to that age," Emma noted. "His parents kissing or being affectionate is embarrassing."

"I'm not going to reserve my affection for behind closed doors," Killian informed her, "He'll just have to deal with the humiliation."

Emma bent over and kissed him, "You're wonderful."

"Are you ready to leave, Love?" Killian slid the flip-flops back on her feet.

"As soon as my parents get here," Emma nodded.

"Mommy, Henry said I can't bring my dolls," Brooklyn pouted as she came down the stairs.

"I said she couldn't bring _all_ her dolls," Henry clarified.

"Henry's right, Cookie. One or two dolls," Emma said.

"Not fair!" she stomped her foot.

"Hey, Brookie, come here," Killian waved his daughter towards him and whispered in her ear.

"Okay, Daddy," Brooklyn bobbed her head as she went to return a few of her dolls to her bedroom.

"What was that?" Emma inquired.

"I promised she could help me steer the ship if she behaved until we shoved off," Killian explained.

"Good bribe," Emma smiled.

"She loves spinning the wheel," he chuckled.

"Yes, she does," Emma nodded. "Thanks for averting the crisis."

"No problem, Darling."

-d-d-d-d-

Emma gathered her hair and clipped it back with a sigh as the night breeze cooled her neck.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved to nibble at the nape of your neck?" Killian stepped in behind her and nipped softly as his arm went around her waist to rub her swollen belly.

"Yes, and I believe you used that line on me the day I got into this condition," Emma smirked.

"Did I now?" he chuckled, "Perhaps I need to come up with some new material. How is our little one doing with the rocking of the ship? He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

"We're fine," Emma smiled. "Where are the kids?"

"Henry's at the helm fighting with Austin over who is my first mate," Killian replied, "Roland is playing referee from what I can tell. I think Brooklyn is hiding."

"Mom, can you find Brooklyn? It's getting too dark to be wandering around the ship," Emma called over to Mary Margaret.

"Sure," Mary Margaret agreed, "She's going to miss the fireworks anyways. She doesn't want that."

"Thanks," Emma leaned her head back against Killian's shoulder as she covered his hand with hers.

"You warm enough, Love?" Killian whispered into her ear.

"Yeah," Emma nodded as she looked up at the sky. "We don't need fireworks. Look at all the stars."

"We could sail from one realm into the next with skies so clear," he gazed up.

"No realm jumping this summer. I want to be close to modern medicine," Emma teased, "Maybe next year."

"Killian, are there secret compartments on this ship?" Mary Margaret emerged without her granddaughter, "I can't find Brooklyn anywhere."

"Brooklyn Eva Jones," Emma called. "You come out right now, or you will not only miss the fireworks, but there will also be no dessert for you tonight or for the next week."

There was no movement anywhere in the ship.

"She didn't fall overboard, did she?" Emma gulped nervously.

"I can take care of this," Regina chimed in as she prepared to use a summoning spell to find the illusive little girl.

"Reg-"

"Let her do it," Emma stopped Killian from invoking the no magic aboard his ship rule.

Brooklyn appeared in a cloud of Regina's purple smoke.

"Where were you?" Emma cried.

"It's a secret," Brooklyn told her mother with a finger to her lips.

"No secrets," Emma shook her head.

"But Mommy," Brooklyn whined.

"Where were you?"

"In Daddy's cabin," she responded, "In a secret place he showed me, just in case."

"In case of what," Emma looked at Killian.

"In case of trouble when we're out to sea," Killian replied.

"Oh," Emma frowned. "But Honey, you can't just disappear."

" Roland keeps following me," Brooklyn whined.

"Oh, I see. This annoys you," Emma guessed.

"Yes!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"This must delight you," Emma snickered as she looked towards her husband.

"Well, yes," Killian admitted. "Boys are yucky, right, Brookie?"

"Yes," Brooklyn bobbed her head.

"You know, Honey, Daddy and Grandpy are boys."

"Except Daddy and Grandpa," Brooklyn quickly amended her statement, "And maybe Henry."

"What about Austin? He's your brother too," Emma pointed out.

"No," she responded, "Just Daddy, Grandpy and Henry."

"What about me, your highness?" Robin chuckled.

"You're nice," Brooklyn nodded after a moment of thought.

"She had to think about that for a minute," Emma chuckled.

"Hey, Cookie, don't you like the dwarves?" David asked.

Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders.

"In any case, no more hiding for tonight," Emma told her daughter.

"Okay, Mommy. Sorry, I scared you," Brooklyn looked up at her mom. "Do I still get dessert tonight?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "As long as you don't hide again. Why don't you go sit with Grammy?"

"Okay," Brooklyn darted across the ship and nearly leapt into Mary Margaret's lap.

"When does this show start, anyways?" Regina swatted at a bug that had apparently tagged along on their voyage.

David checked his watch, "Soon, I think. Can I get a drink for anyone?"

"I'd love some rum, Mate," Killian replied.

"Anything non-alcoholic for the man hopefully captaining this vessel safely back into the harbor?" David amended.

"Right," Killian nodded. "I'll take some water."

"Emma?" David offered Killian a cold bottle from the cooler he'd carried on board earlier.

"Nothing, thanks," Emma shook her head.

David went around and made sure everyone's thirst was quenched before he returned to Mary Margaret's side.

Just as David sat down the first crackle of the fireworks sounded.

"Boys, come over here," Emma called to the trio.

The trio did as asked. Henry sat between Emma and Regina while Austin went for Killian's lap. Roland chose to sit with his father and Brooklyn stayed with her grandparents as they all looked at the sky.

There were appropriate oohs and awes as each rocket burst in brilliant colors in rapid fire.

Brooklyn had her hands over her ears to cover the sounds.

Killian, Robin, and Roland were in awe as they watched the sky light up. Emma and Regina smiled at their men's childlike enthusiasm.

"If it goes boom, they're all ears," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Henry was hysterical the first time he saw fireworks," Regina shook her head.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"He started sobbing the minute the first one made noise."

"Sounds like Brooklyn," Emma replied, "Austin has always loved fireworks. Brooklyn was scared out of her mind. I couldn't get her to stop crying for hours."

"How are you feeling?" Regina motioned to Emma's bump.

"Fine," Emma replied as she rubbed her belly, "Shouldn't I be?"

"Of course you should," Regina nodded. "I was merely asking."

"Two more months until this blast off," Emma assured her, "I have no intention of giving birth aboard this ship."

"Don't worry," Regina shook her head. "If something were to start happening, I'd poof us home or poof Dr. Whale here."

"Please poof us home," Emma replied.

"Why?"

"I believe Ruby has plans for the good doctor this evening."

"Don't need details," Regina cringed.

"You and Robin seem to be getting along well," Emma snuck a look at the archer as his arm was wrapped tight around her shoulders.

"He's not as repulsive as I first thought," Regina gazed at her boyfriend.

"I heard that," Robin chuckled as he kept his eyes fixed on the sky.

Emma laughed as she leaned against Killian and watched the end of the fireworks.

"That's quite the show for such a sleepy little town," Emma noted at the end of the show, "Boston couldn't have done much better."

"Well Boston doesn't have one thing that we do," Regina replied.

"Magic?" Emma guessed.

"It puts on quite the show," Regina grinned.

"And I think it's pooped out certain people," Emma leaned over to see if Brooklyn was awake. She wasn't.

"How on earth did she fall asleep during that?" Killian looked at his daughter in bewilderment.

"You're talking about a girl who fell asleep during karaoke night at Granny's."

"That I can understand. That was bloody boring. The dwarves wouldn't get off the stage," Killian replied, "This is entirely different. This is lots of loud bangs and booms."

"I'm convinced she has some form of narcolepsy," David shook his head. "She'd probably fall asleep at a Stones concert."

"Sorry, Stones?" Killian frowned in confusion as he went to the helm and steered them towards shore.

"He means the Rolling Stones. It's a rock band."

"And they're loud?" Killian inquired.

"Remind me to play you a CD one day."

All too soon, Killian had the ship pulling into the harbor. David and Robin took their positions to tie off the ship.

"Charming, don't you dare fall in," Mary Margaret warned her husband.

"Henry, are you coming home with us or going to the manor tonight?" Emma asked.

"I think I'll come home with you tonight," Henry stated after a moment of thought, "Roland is staying with us tonight, isn't he?"

"He is," Emma confirmed.

" I'll let Mom and Robin have some alone time," Henry nodded.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Emma smiled.

Henry smiled as helped his siblings gather up their stuff.

"Henry, can you make sure Brooklyn's dolls are all together?" Emma requested, "I don't want to wake her up. It will take forever to get her back to sleep."

"Sure, Mom," Henry nodded.

"I'll carry her home for you guys," Mary Margaret said. "Our car's parked at your house anyway."

"Thanks, Mom," Emma smiled.

"No problem," Mary Margaret smiled. "David, can you grab our stuff?"

"Yes, dear," David responded dutifully.

"I'll be along shortly," Killian told his wife, "Why don't you go with your mum and dad? I just need to secure the ship."

"Okay," Emma nodded before she kissed him. "I'll wait up for you."

"You'd better," he replied.

"Come on guys," Emma called to the boys. "Time to go home and get into bed."

All three willingly followed along. It had been a fun day, but they were all exhausted.

Roland said goodnight to his father and Regina before he and Austin went upstairs.

Mary Margaret immediately took Brooklyn up to her bedroom and tucked her in as Emma found herself a comfortable seat. It wasn't a long walk from the docks to their home, but she was pooped.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Emma," David stated as his wife rejoined him.

"I hope you had fun tonight," Emma smiled.

"We certainly did," Mary Margaret confirmed as David bent down and kissed Emma's forehead, "We'll have to make this a yearly tradition."

"Good plan," Emma nodded. "Good night."

As Emma waited patiently for her husband to return home, Henry came downstairs to wait with her.

"I thought you were tired," Emma eyed her son.

"I am, but I can wait up with you," Henry nodded.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"Well, I was wondering about the puppy at the shelter."

"What about the puppy?" Emma eyed him curiously.

"If we were going to get him or not," Henry elaborated.

"We haven't decided yet."

"Oh," Henry slumped into his chair.

"But we're leaning towards yes," Emma admitted.

"Oh," Henry instantly perked up.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Regina doesn't have a problem with it. You've proven yourself very responsible. You did well in school this year. You helped save me from an evil witch."

"Thank you, Mom," Henry tossed his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

Emma sighed, "I am such a pushover."

"And we love you for it," Killian replied as he stepped into the home.

"We're getting a dog!" Henry exclaimed.

"Are we?"

"I caved," Emma said.

"I knew you would eventually," he chuckled.

"Okay, okay," Emma said. "Killian's home. Off to bed, Henry."

"We'll tell the twins in the morning," Henry eagerly climbed the stairs.

Emma groaned, "I can't believe I said yes."

"I'm surprised you held out as long as you did," Killian chuckled, "We thought you'd cave in a few days."

Emma reached out a hand and let Killian pull her up, "I wanted to see how his grades were."

"Is that your story tonight," he chuckled.

"Yes, and I'm sticking to it."


End file.
